Dark Blue
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: “Edward? Where exactly are you taking me?” I was curious, as always, because with Edward, you just never knew. “Our place” He answered mysteriously. ///Oneshot. Based on song Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. NOT A SONG-FIC


**Note: I wish I thought up a great story like Twilight, but i did'nt, so the characters in this story still belong to Stephanie Meyer... (The coolest Author ever...)**

**_

* * *

_**

Dark Blue 

I tossed and turned, trying to find the perfect position that would whisk me away to sleep. But I couldn't, it was impossible. Edward had moved off the bed and now sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He thought it would help me sleep, if he wasn't holding me. How wrong he was…

I sighed and sat up, running my hands through my hair "What time is it?" Edward put down the book he was reading and came to sit on the bed with me "Around 3:00 in the morning now." He said wrapping his cold arms around me. "You haven't fallen asleep yet have you?" He smiled and pressed his lips to my hair. "Ughh, no" I leaned into him "I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep! I have no clue why either" I moaned. "Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked. I shot him a look of disbelief "At 3:00 in the morning? Seriously?" He smiled, "I was never joking." I thought about it. "Well, apparently I can't sleep anyways, so sure." He gathered me up in his arms, and before I realized it, we were jumping from the window. His feet hit the ground, and with that he was off running. I began to wonder where we were going. I couldn't see anything when he ran. Black shapes where passing by my face but I couldn't make out what they were. I decided to ask him.

"Edward? Where exactly are you taking me?" I was curious, as always, because with Edward, you just never knew. "Our place" He answered mysteriously, but I heard the smile in his voice, and I knew. A secret. He would never tell. I was stumped though. Our place? It's not like we had a house. Oh no! Please don't tell me he bought a house. My mind wandered off…If he did buy a house, what would it be like? I hope he didn't spend a lot of money. I bet it would be gorgeous, of course, just like him…

"We're here" He whispered in my ear. I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a house. It was our meadow. Our beautiful meadow. The full moon had bathed it in its warm glow. Everything was outlined in silver. All the flowers and trees glowed under the sky. It was breath taking. I turned to Edward to point this out as he let me down, but he was staring at me, as if he was concentrating on something. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, did you know that?" He said it almost as a statement. I blushed and he reached out to stroke my cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself "I said a little breathlessly, considering the fact that my heart had begun to drum hyperactively, because of his touch.

He laughed. "Yes, but you look better" He said as he sat down, pulling me along with him. "The meadow looks beautiful tonight" I offered hoping to get off the conversation of the way I looked. "It does, doesn't it?" he said, and I leaned into him. We were both silent for some time, and I took it as a chance to admire the scenery. He began to hum my lullaby in my ear, and play with my hair. My eyes drooped close…

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up the night had lifted a little, and it was slowly getting lighter. I shot up, "Charlie!" I started to panic, what would he do when he found me not at home? It would probably cause him to have a heart attack! "Relax," soothed Edward, "Charlie won't get up for another hour and a half." I sighed, my heart beat slowing also. "I fell asleep," I stated, "For how long?" "Probably about an hour," He smiled. I settled back into his arms. After a couple moments, I started to pull away, "We should get home" I tried to pull him up also but he held me down. He tilted my head and pressed him lips against mine. "Let's stay awhile," He said, "This night's a perfect shade of dark blue."

**Right, so obviously my inspiration came from the song "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin. It's really short, I know. I've got to work on making them just alittle longer, but I hope you liked it regardless. Reviews make my world go 'round! (Actually Ijust want to know if it sucked...) Ta-Ta for now! **

**DJ**


End file.
